


I saved a piece for you

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world as we know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saved a piece for you

When The Breach was finally closed, and the Inquisitor Lavellan finally limped down the ruins, Cullen knew that the world was finally safe once more. The whole of The Inquisition over the course of a fortnight came and went from Lavellans room to thank her. She had been put on strict bedrest by Madame De Fer and Dorian. Solas was gone. The Chargers and The Iron Bull drank and sang, even the dwarf who liked explosives taught Cole a dance that he could understand. Sera was having a grand old time playing pranks and drinking. Blackwall and Josephine talked like an old married couple as Blackwall helped her with the parties. Varric and Hawke had both slipped away back to Kirkwall, or so Cassandra said when she got a letter from Varric along with a new book.

Leliana was due to leave to become the new Divine, as soon as Lavellan was able to see her off at the gates. Cullen though was happy enough to just lean in the shadows and sip at his warm cider. The war was finally over. He remembers back in Haven, when Lavellan and Bull had been talking. Bull had made a harsh but well meaning comment. He implied that soldiers didn’t get to have happy lives, because they didn’t know how not to be soldiers. Lavellan had only nodded her head and changed the subject.

She was a child though, at fifteen. She knew nothing about the world when she had lied her way into the Conclave and now she seventeen and knew too much. Krem had offered to travel with her back to her clan when they had first gotten to Skyhold. But then her clan had paid for her freedom in blood. Krem instead offered a place in The Chargers. Lavellan had only smiled and said that she would think about it. Krem had offered that to everyone. Cullen had a feeling though that Skyhold was soon going to become its own small nation. Madame De Fer and Dorian both had no inclination to leave in a rush.

In fact, the way that they talked, it was like they had planned on becoming Lavellans own personal magical advisors. They were in a sense. Solas had been too. But he was gone now. Sera had said outright that Lavellan called her family and family didn’t just up and leave when one of them was hurt. Or even when they weren’t hurt. Since Skyhold was more in Ferelden territory.

King Alistar and his Warden Queen, Mahariel, didn’t seem to concerned with them staying either. Cullen had a feeling that The Chargers were going to go from a mercenary group to a special internal group of the Inquisition.

Cullen looked up as someone cleared their throat. It was Krem. He smiled at Krem and Krem smiled back before holding out a small plate with a single slice of cake on it. Cullen chuckled as he took it, “Thank you.”

“I saved you a piece. Her worship is finally able to limp around down here and everyone keeps trying to feed her. She handed me that slice and said to give it to you. Said you looked hungry.”

Cullen looked up and to the left. Lavellan was seated on her throne, Dorian on one side and Madame De Fer on the other, while Cole sat at her feet pestering Sera who was in front of Lavellan with her arms waving in the air. Cullen took a bite and smiled as Krem leaned against the wall next to him. This was nice. 


End file.
